Struggle
by ocju
Summary: Awalnya aku mengira ini adalah perjuangan yang sia-sia. Tapi ternyata perjuanganku membuatku mendapatkan yang terbaik. Sangat baik. - Park Jinyoung. BNior, JJ Project ( GOT7 )


Title : Struggle

Rating : T

Characters : Park Jinyoung (Jr.), Im Jaebum (JB), Wang Jackson

* * *

"Jinyoung, kau akan menghabiskan itu semua?"

Tanya Jaebum kepada seorang laki-laki dengan pipi tembam yang semakin terlihat tembam karena sedang mengunyah sesuatu di mulutnya.

Ia melihat Jinyoung—pemuda yang dipanggilnya tadi—sedang menelan dengan susah payah, lalu mengambil sesendok nasi dan sup yang ada di nampan miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Jinyoung mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Jaebum lupa sesuatu. Pertanyaan apapun dan dari siapapun akan diabaikan oleh Jinyoung kalau pemuda bertubuh tambun itu sedang makan besar—sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam.

Tapi saat ini Jaebum sedang bosan. Ia tidak nafsu memakan makanan yang ada di nampannya. Ia hanya memperhatikan Jinyoung yang sedang 'makan besar', sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang dan tersenyum juga tertawa.

Jaebum tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Jinyoung yang seperti baru pertama kali merasakan makanan yang ada di kantin sekolah mereka. Padahal mereka selalu memakan makanan itu-itu saja dari awal masuk sekolah. Jaebum sampai bosan. Andaikan sekolah mereka memperbolehkan membawa bekal sendiri.

Dan, Jaebum juga tertawa melihat apa yang ada di nampan milik Jinyoung. Sebenarnya isinya sama dengan nampan miliknya, hanya ia bingung dengan ukuran setiap makanan milik Jinyoung.

Kantin di sekolah mereka menggunakan nampan baja anti karat yang bersekat-sekat. Menu makanan di sekolah mereka hanya ada lima, yaitu nasi, _kimchi_ , sup dan daging. Bagian yang paling besar biasanya diisi nasi, _kimchi_ dan sup, sementara bagian yang kecil diisi daging.

"Hey, Park Jinyoung. Kau suap dengan apa si ibu kantin itu? Kenapa semua bagian besar nampan milikmu diisi oleh daging?"

Jinyoung berdeham, "Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang pertama."

Jaebum agak terkejut dengan Jinyoung yang bersuara. Ia melihat nampan milik Jinyoung, nasinya tersisa walaupun sedikit dan daging yang masih banyak. Jinyoung hanya makan sayur dan _kimchi_ saja?

Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Jinyoung, makanmu sudah selesai?"

Jinyoung berdeham lagi sambil menusuk salah satu potongan daging yang ada di nampannya dengan garpu lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Aku tidak menghabiskan semuanya. Aku bosan dengan nasi, hyung, kau mau menghabiskan nasi milikku? Oh iya, kau kenapa hari ini sangat cerewet? Biasanya kau akan memberikan pertanyaan kalau aku sudah selesai makan. Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku melakukan aegyo untuk membujuk ibu kantin menambahkan daging di nampanku hahaha. Aku belum selesai makan, sebenarnya. Dagingnya belum habis dan—ah, sudahlah! Aku sudah kenyang."

Jinyoung menjawab semua pertanyaan Jaebum panjang lebar dengan susah karena mulutnya sedang mengunyah dan ia meletakkan garpunya di meja dengan kasar.

Kenyang? Seorang Park Jinyoung merasa kekenyangan? Terlebih lagi ini adalah menu makan siang yang sangat Jinyoung sukai.

Jaebum yang melihat pemuda _chubby_ di depannya memasang ekspresi kesal—menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir— hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memukul meja, membuat seluruh isi kantin menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Mereka memandang kedua orang—tidak. Mereka memandang Jaebum dengan aneh. Jinyoung juga. Tapi setelah lama ia memandang Jaebum yang tertawa, ia ikut tertawa dan membuat seluruh isi kantin memandang mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak tahu malu, hyung." Ujar Jinyoung di sela tawanya.

"Dan kau aneh, Jinyoung." Jawab Jaebum menahan tawanya.

Jinyoung berdeham lagi, "Kau yang aneh, hyung. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi. Kenapa kau aktif sekali hari ini? Maksudku, tadi kau banyak sekali mengajukan pertanyaan saat aku makan dan barusan kau tertawa keras sekali sampai membuat seluruh isi kantin menatap kita."

Jaebum benar-benar berhenti tertawa. Tidak ada lagi menahan tawa. Ia langsung memasang wajah datar andalannya. Ia lupa kalau dirinya adalah bintang sekolah yang sangat terkenal. Ia lupa kalau dirinya adalah adik dari seorang penyanyi solo pria terkenal se-dunia yang berasal dari Korea Selatan, Im Hyunsik, sangat terkenal. Ia lupa kalau dirinya adalah murid kelas dua yang memenangkan nominasi ' _Handsome Student of The Year_ ' di acara penghargaan tahunan yang rutin sekolah mereka adakan, mengalahkan Lee Minho, seniornya yang sudah memenangkan nominasi itu dua kali berturut-turut. Dan ia lupa kalau dirinya adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah mereka, dulu. Untung saja ia sudah turun dari jabatan ketua OSIS. Jadi Jaebum tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu lagi, masa bodoh.

Jaebum memasang ekspresi kesal. Ia mengikuti ekspresi kesal milik Jinyoung tadi, menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Jaebum hyung, hentikan." Jinyoung refleks menutup kedua mata Jaebum. Ia merasa geli. Ini bukan Jaebum yang biasanya, kau tahu.

Jaebum yang sedang _badmood_ jadi semakin _badmood_ ketika Jinyoung menutup kedua matanya tiba-tiba. Ia menyingkirkan tangan pemuda _chubby_ itu.

"Kau tahu, Jinyoung? Kalau boleh aku akan mengumpulkan siswa atau siswi yang merasa bosan dengan makanan di kantin kita dan juga bosan dengan si ibu kantin judes itu. Lalu aku akan mengajak mereka melakukan demo di depan kantor kepala sekolah untuk—Park Jinyoung! Dengarkan curhatku."

Curhatan Jaebum terhenti saat melihat Jinyoung yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya dan malah memperhatikan arah belakangnya. Ia juga mendengar teriakan siswi-siswi yang berisik sekali. Mengganggu saja. Sebenarnya Jaebum tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan teriakan ' _fans_ 'nya tapi kenapa hari ini mereka membuat telinganya berdenging.

Jangan bilang kalau...

Jaebum melihat Jinyoung yang pandangannya masih terpaku kearah pintu kantin. Pandangan Jinyoung membuatnya penasaran, apa yang membuat Jinyoung bisa terpaku seperti itu? Jinyoung seperti mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saja. Jaebum yang penasaran akhirnya memutar kepalanya kearah pintu masuk kantin.

Dugaannya benar.

"Dia rupanya," ujarnya malas.

.

.

.

Jinyoung tidak pernah melihat pemuda yang sedang berusaha melewati segerombolan siswi di pintu masuk kantin itu.

Pemuda itu terus mengucapkan ' _permisi. Aku lapar, tolong berikan aku jalan._ ' Dengan sopan. Sepertinya ia kepanasan, karena Jinyoung melihatnya terus menerus mengibas kerah kemejanya. Tapi walaupun begitu, senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah pemuda itu. Senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi kelinci pemuda itu. Senyuman yang manis. Senyuman yang membuat Jinyoung kehilangan alam sadarnya. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. Senyuman yang—

"Park Jinyoung!"

Jaebum berteriak di telinganya.

Jinyoung tidak marah. Ia hanya merasa berterimakasih kepada Jaebum yang mengembalikannya ke alam sadar. Ia menatap Jaebum dengan mata berbinar.

"Hentikan, Jinyoung. Aku lebih baik melihatmu yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir daripada—"

Jinyoung berdeham, lagi.

"Tadi itu siapa, hyung?" tanya Jinyoung dengan santai pada Jaebum sambil kembali melihat kearah pintu kantin karena ia sudah tidak mendengar lagi teriakan siswi-siswi. Pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Jinyoung merasa kecewa.

"Bintang sekolah baru."

Jinyoung langsung menatap Jaebum cepat setelah pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu? Jelaskan yang benar."

Jaebum menghela nafas sebelum bersuara, "Anak baru, kemarin pindahnya. Namanya Wang Jackson. Seorang atlet pindahan dari Hongkong. Satu kelas dan satu kamar asrama denganku. Mau bertanya apa lagi?"

Jinyoung melirik Jaebum sedikit, ia terkejut tapi berusaha bersikap normal di depan Jaebum.

 _ **Oh anak baru. Pantas saja aku baru lihat. Andai saja kemarin aku tidak izin masuk sekolah.**_ Pikir Jinyoung.

Ia iri dengan Jaebum. Kenapa Jackson tidak sekamar saja dengannya? Padahal Jinyoung juga tinggal sendiri di asrama.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Jaebum tadi. Jackson seorang atlet? Pantas saja tubuhnya bagus sama seperti Jaebum, walaupun Jackson sepertinya lebih pendek darinya.

Pikiran Jinyoung kemana-mana. _**Lucu tidak sih kalau aku yang bertubuh tambun ini berpasangan dengan Jackson yang bertubuh bagus?**_

Sampai akhirnya Jinyoung memutuskan untuk—

"Jaebum hyung, ajari aku diet."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Jaebum menyesal menanyakan itu kepada Jinyoung. Awalnya dia merasa senang karena Jinyoung ada kemauan untuk menurunkan berat badan, apalagi meminta Jaebum untuk mengajarinya. Tapi setelah mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Jinyoung, ia menyesal, sungguh.

"Aku menyukai Jackson hehehe"

* * *

 **Satu tahun kemudian**

Setelah pernyataan yang Jinyoung ucapkan setahun yang lalu saat di kantin, bahwa ia ingin menurunkan berat badan, ia benar-benar melakukannya.

Dibantu oleh Jaebum.

Jaebum yang melihat Jinyoung bersemangat menurunkan berat badan demi orang yang disukainya, rela menyimpan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Berterimakasihlah pada kepintaran yang dimilikinya dalam menyembunyikan perasaan. Bagaimanapun, perasaannya tidak pernah berubah untuk Jinyoung.

Awalnya Jinyoung menyuruh Jaebum untuk bertanya pada Jackson cara membentuk tubuh yang bagus. Jaebum tertawa saat mendengarnya. Ia mengatakan dirinya tidak harus menanyakan hal itu pada Jackson karena cara pria dalam membentuk tubuh yang ideal adalah sama. Tapi Jinyoung bersikeras menyuruh Jaebum menanyakan hal itu kepada Jackson.

* * *

" _Ulangi. Kau memintaku untuk apa?"_

" _Aku memintamu untuk_ _bertanya pada Jackson_ _bagaimana cara membentuk tubuh yang bagus."_

" _Kenapa harus aku?" Jaebum tidak terima._

 _Jinyoung hanya menghela nafas, "Kau 'kan teman sekamarnya. Ayolah, hyung, bantu aku. Aku ingin punya tubuh yang bagus seperti dia supaya kelihatan cocok kalau aku berpasangan dengannya."_

 _Jaebum tertawa mendengar alasan Jinyoung. Ia tidak menyerah membujuk Jinyoung untuk mengikuti sarannya saja, bukan Jackson._

 _"Park Jinyoung,_ _cara pria dalam membentuk tubuh_ _yang bagus itu sama tidak ada 'Cara Membentuk Tubuh ala Wang Jackson' atau kau mau 'Cara Membentuk Tubuh ala Choo Sunghoon_ _' sekalian_ _?"_

 _Jaebum yang saat itu hanya bisa tertawa untuk menyembunyika_ _n rasa sakit di dadanya saat mendengar alasan Jinyoung._

* * *

Jaebum merasa kesal, putus asa, cemburu dan gengsi dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia kesal dan putus asa karena Jinyoung tidak mau percaya kata-katanya. Ia cemburu pada Jackson dan ia gengsi untuk bertanya pada pemuda Hongkong itu.

Akhirnya, Jaebum terpaksa berbohong pada Jinyoung. Ia mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah bertanya pada Jackson. Jinyoung percaya dan senang sekali mendengarnya.

Jaebum juga ikut senang saat melihat wajah bulat Jinyoung yang tertawa.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan terlewati. Ditemani Jaebum, Jinyoung habiskan hari-harinya untuk mengunjungi _Fitness Centre_ dan supermarket untuk membeli buah dan sayur. Ia hidup sehat dan tidak makan sembarangan lagi.

Jinyoung juga tidak lupa belajar mengingat ia sudah masuk kelas dua belas dan harus tetap mempertahankan nilai di peringkat pertama.

Jaebum juga membantunya dekat dengan Jackson setelah dietnya sudah berjalan selama enam bulan. Walaupun Jinyoung tidak begitu serius mendekati Jackson karena ia masih fokus menurunkan berat badannya.

Setelahnya mereka bertiga berteman baik, bersahabat. Sampai Jinyoung merasa kalau Jackson berubah karena kehadiran seseorang yang tidak Jinyoung ketahui.

Hari ini berat badan Jinyoung sudah mencapai targetnya. Besok adalah hari kelulusan, keinginan Jinyoung menghadiri hari kelulusan dengan penampilannya yang sudah berubah.

Park Jinyoung benar-benar berubah. Tubuhnya sudah tidak tambun dan pendek lagi. Ia ramping dan tinggi, walaupun Jaebum lebih tinggi darinya dua senti tapi menurutnya itu sudah proporsional.

"Hyung, berat badanku sudah sesuai target. Aku semakin tampan dan _sexy_ saja, benar tidak?"

Uhuk.

Jaebum tersedak air putih yang sedang diteguknya. Ia tidak salah dengar Jinyoung menyebut dirinya _sexy_? Ia segera menoleh kearah Jinyoung yang sedang loncat-loncat girang di kasur yang ada di kamarnya.

Tapi Jinyoung memang _sexy_ sekarang. Apalagi tadi Jaebum melihat kaos Jinyoung yang sedikit tersingkap keatas, memperlihatkan _abs_ yang mulai tercetak di perut Jinyoung yang sudah rata itu.

Jinyoung akan tetap mempesona seorang Im Jaebum.

"Hey, Jaebum hyung. Kau kenapa?"

Jaebum merasakan geli di telapak kakinya dan ia mendapati Jinyoung sedang duduk bersila dekat kakinya sambil mengelitik telapak kakinya.

"SIALAN. PARK JINYOUNG, LEPASKAN KAKIKU!"

.

.

.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung, mereka berdua kini sedang duduk santai bersandar pada punggung sofa milik Jinyoung. Mereka sama-sama menutup mata untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup menghadapi hari kelulusan esok.

"Hyung, besok setelah acara kelulusan selesai, aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Jackson," Jinyoung bersuara, masih dengan mata tertutup. Ini yang membuatnya gugup.

Jaebum yang mendengarnya hanya melirik Jinyoung malas. Ia memendam rasa sakit itu lagi. Ia sudah kebal. Lagipula dirinya tidak mau menunjukkan perasaan sedihnya di hadapan orang yang dicintainya, terlebih orang itu sedang bahagia.

"Tapi kau merasa kalau Jackson berubah tidak?"

Jaebum merasakan pergerakan di sebelahnya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat Jinyoung duduk bersila menghadap kearahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jackson sudah tidak pernah menungguku di kolam renang kalau aku sedang _exschool_. Jackson sudah tidak pernah mau menerima ajakanku untuk menonton film _science fiction_ lagi dengan alasan tidak suka, padahal dulu ia sering menemaniku menonton. Dan Jackson juga mengganti liontin kalungnya dengan bentuk M, dia simpan liontin bentuk kubus kecil pemberianku di lemarinya. Begitu."

Jaebum mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan Jinyoung yang panjang lebar dan terdengar polos. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Jinyoung, ia menyimpulkan kalau Jackson menjauhinya. Jaebum hanya menyimpulkan. Jaebum tidak berani mengatakannya di depan Jinyoung, ia takut pemuda itu sakit hati.

Tapi, Jackson tidak sampai berbuat itu padanya. Setidaknya Jackson masih suka menunggunya selesai bermain basket, Jackson masih suka mengajaknya menonton film pertandingan basket di televisi. Mungkin karena mereka memang teman satu kamar yang bertemu setiap hari. Yang saling bertukar rahasia—

 _ **K**_ _ **alau tidak salah, Jackson pernah cerita padaku tentang kedekatannya dengan seseorang berinisial M, karena saat itu ia malu memberitahu siapa orangnya. Jangan bilang kalau...**_

Jaebum langsung menoleh kearah Jinyoung setelah ia berbicara sendiri dengan benaknya. Tatapannya bertemu langsung dengan tatapan Jinyoung yang menyiratkan kebingungan dan kesedihan. Jinyoung seperti tersakiti. Walaupun ia menutupi perasaannya dengan baik, Jaebum dengan mudah membaca raut wajahnya.

Ia tidak suka dengan tatapan Jinyoung yang seperti itu. Ia tidak suka orang yang dicintainya tersakiti. Karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya tersakiti.

Jaebum membawa Jinyoung kedalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba menegang. Ia meletakkan kepala Jinyoung di dadanya dan mengusap punggung Jinyoung dengan lembut.

Entah kenapa ini membuat Jinyoung nyaman. Ia dibuat lupa oleh kerisauan hatinya. Pelukan Jaebum membuatnya lupa akan Jackson. Ada apa ini?

"Kau tidurlah. Besok adalah hari spesialmu. Kau akan menyatakan cintamu pada Jackson, kan?"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jaebum mendapati Jackson sedang tiduran di kasurnya sambil memainkan ponsel. Pemuda Hongkong itu tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Jackson, kau menjauhi Jinyoung?" Jaebum _to the point_. Suaranya terdengar serius.

Jackson hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali menaruh fokusnya ke layar ponselnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau simpan dimana liontin yang Jinyoung berikan untukmu?"

Jackson merasa janggal dengan pertanyaan Jaebum. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan ikut duduk di samping Jaebum.

"Kau tahu darimana liontin pemberian Jinyoung?"

"Jinyoung cerita. Kenapa kau menjauhinya?!" Nada bicara Jaebum meninggi.

Jackson yang tidak terima Jaebum berteriak padanya, ia tidak terima dirinya dibilang 'menjauhi' padahal Jaebum tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Im Jaebum!" Jackson melempar ponselnya ke meja nakas. Sepertinya emosi mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Jinyoung cerita semua padaku. Kau tidak pernah menunggunya selesai _exschool_ berenang lagi, kau tidak pernah mau menemaninya menonton film _science fiction_ lagi dan kau mengganti liontin kalungmu dengan liontin berbentuk M. Kau kemanakan liontin pemberian Jinyoung?" Jaebum menjawab pertanyaan panas Jackson dengan santai, diakhiri senyuman miring— _smirk_ andalannya.

Jaebum memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha bersikap tenang, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya, "Jinyoung menyukaimu, Wang Jackson. Dia menyukaimu, mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau tahu perasaannya?"

Jackson yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa. Tertawa mengejek.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padanya? Apakah ia tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya? Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu. Kau yang pantas untuk Jinyoung. Bukan aku."

Jaebum menegang mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Jackson. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat matamu yang selalu berbinar ketika melihatnya. Salah satunya Jinyoung sendiri! Ia tidak peka, kau tahu." Jackson masih tertawa.

Jaebum masih terpaku.

"Sudahlah, Jaebum. Jangan menjadi pria yang pengecut. Ku beri kau apresiasi karena rela menahan perasaan dan rasa sakit selama itu. Aku tahu kau sangat tersakiti disini," ujar Jackson pedas.

Jaebum masih terdiam. Ia berfikir. Bagaimana bisa Jackson mengatai Jinyoung seorang yang bodoh karena tidak peka dengan perasaannya sedangkan Jackson sendiri tidak tahu kalau Jinyoung sangat menyukainya sampai rela meninggalkan makanan-makanan kesukaannya demi menurunkan berat badan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jinyoung? Kau juga tidak peka dengan perasaannya, kan? Jinyoung sangat menyukaimu, ku ulangi. Raut wajahnya sangat terluka saat ia menceritakan kelakuanmu yang menjauhinya. Aku tidak rela melihat orang yang ku sayang tersakiti, Wang Jackson!"

Dada Jaebum naik turun. Nafasnya memburu. Ia ingin sekali memukul wajah santai di sampingnya ini.

Ia semakin emosi mendengar Jackson yang kembali tertawa.

"Aku sudah bersama Mark. Kau tahu, Mark Tuan, kapten basketmu. Aku sudah—sial."

Jaebum benar-benar memukul rahang Jackson. Ia merasa puas saat melihat Jackson yang tertunduk menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkannya dengan santai, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jinyoung. Walaupun Jinyoung tidak bersama mereka saat ini, walaupun Jinyoung tidak mendengar langsung dari mulut Jackson, Jaebum yakin itu akan membuat hatinya sakit kalau ia sampai tahu.

"Kau bisa menggantikan posisiku di hatinya. Percayalah. Bagaimanapun kau yang selalu berada di sisinya."

Jackson menepuk pelan pundak Jaebum sebelum ia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Meninggalkan Jaebum seorang diri yang mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan.

Jinyoung segera mencari keberadaan Jackson setelah keluar dari pintu aula diikuti Jaebum di belakangnya. Ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jackson. Ia sangat gugup.

Jinyoung terus berlari. Ia memeriksa setiap ruangan di sekolahnya. Ia memeriksa kantin karena biasanya kantin adalah tempat _favorite_ Jackson. Tapi nihil. Jackson tidak ada dimana-mana.

Sampai sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkannya, sangat membuatnya terluka.

Ia pergi ke taman belakang sekolahnya hanya sekedar untuk duduk karena merasa lelah. Jaebum masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

Disana Jinyoung melihat Jackson dan Mark.

Mark Tuan, kapten basket sekolahnya? Mark yang sedang mengecup pipi kanan Jackson. Setelahnya ia melihat Jackson menggenggam tangan Mark dan mengaitkan jari-jari tangan mereka. Berjalan jauh meninggalkan taman.

Jinyoung terdiam melihat itu semua. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Secara tidak sadar, ia mencengkram dada bagian kirinya.

"Sakit ya?"

Jinyoung menengok kebelakang. Disana ada Jaebum yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Ia melihat Jaebum berjalan mendekatinya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita sama, Jinyoung," ujar Jaebum masih tersenyum lembut.

Jinyoung hanya mengernyitkan dahinya—bingung.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat melihatmu tertawa karena Jackson, orang yang kau sukai. Aku merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu, perasaan sakit."

Jinyoung terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jaebum. Ia dengan cepat menoleh kearah Jaebum yang masih tersenyum. Jaebum masih tersenyum dengan lembut. Ia mengatakan perasaannya dengan suara tenang dan santai.

Jinyoung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Selama ini Jaebum menyukainya atau bagaimana?

"Jaebum hyung, kau—"

Jaebum memeluk Jinyoung. Pelukannya sama seperti tadi malam, di kamarnya. Pelukan Jaebum sangat menghangatkan. Tubuh ramping Jinyoung tidak menegang seperti saat Jaebum pertama kali memeluknya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jinyoung. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Jinyoung masih terdiam dalam pelukan Jaebum.

Perlahan-lahan tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang Jaebum, membalas pelukan Jaebum.

Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu. Bantu aku untuk bisa mencintaimu, hyung."

 **The end.**

* * *

Haaaaai apa kabar ?

Udah lama ga publish ff lagi. Lagi suka BNior, langka banget ffnya. Insyaallah nanti aku bikin WINNER lagi soalnya kemaren lumayan banyak yang ngasih respon untuk cast WINNER :D

btw, sebenernya aku rada ga pede gitu mau publish ff ini. kemaren ragu-ragu tapi yaudalah karena gada kerjaan.

1\. Judul, sinopsis sama cerita gatau nyambung atau ngga deh

2\. Aku bingung juga sama ff ini, sebenernya siapa pemeran utamanya. tapi karena ini ff BNior aku bikin mereka berdua aja walaupun kayaknya lebih banyak JB yang diceritain

3\. Penulisan. Sebenernya ini ff dibuat cuma iseng-iseng ajaa jadi acak-acakan juga. Terus aku juga masih bingung sama EYD yang baik

4\. English udah bener belum ? :(

5\. Dialog Jr terakhir. Ini bener-bener gatau maksudnya apa

6\. Oh iya, sebenernya aku bingung mau ngasih genre apaaa. Tapi aku pake drama sama comedy walaupun ff ini ga romantis sama sekali, ga ada sedih"nya sama sekali dan garing

Itu aja sih menurut aku yang bikin aku ragu buat publish ff ini, tapi dipublish juga :l

Tolong reviewnyaa ;)


End file.
